Forever Valinor
by peamaps
Summary: The path of Elladan's heartbreak, his unreturned love for Legolas and the choice of Half-Elves to go to Valinor or perish. Meanwhile, terrible secrets await the both of them. Slash. *Very Dark*


Summary: The path of Elladan's heartbreak, his unreturned love for Legolas and the choice of Half-Elves to go to Valinor or perish. Meanwhile, a terrible shadow awaits one of them and the other hides a horrific secret. Slash, *Very Dark*

Warnings! * Un-beta'd (Please help correct any mistakes if you'd like, thank you!), English is not my native tongue but I'm always trying to learn, Non-con, Angst, a little Scary but no horror, AU (Meaning I'll change things as I go to suit the plot-bunny that doesn't leave me alone, please don't expect movie or book-verse), not explicit but please don't read if you are under I don't know...21 :) Depression, Low self-esteem, Incest, Cruelty, Suspense and maybe Suicidal theme.

Disclaimer: They are not mine. I really, really wish they were. No profit, all belongs to J.R. - the genius.

Winter was fast approaching and the leaves fell over the fair Elves that stood proudly above their horses. A company of twenty was arriving in Mirkwood. Elrond, Celebrian and his two children all had their own horses. Arwen had barely reached her majority but Elladan was already a seasoned warrior. The sister looked at her brother, her smile wide and he returned a gentle one with his full lips. His gray eyes rested upon her with love and devotion and it lightened his heart to see she was so happy in her first travel to the dark forest.

Elladan himself was intrigued. He fought orcs and goblings, helped the Rangers fight off men with no ethics, but in there the wild wood elves fought spiders - he heard. He hoped the King would allow him to help in the patrol and learn something. He was already great with the sword but the old Greenwood had the best archers on Arda.

Elrond's best warriors came with them for he was very protective of Arwen. Glorfindel came as well and was the general. He was also who taught Elladan and still the younger elf could not surpass his teacher, and probably would never do.

Between two great white pillars of stone stood many slender elves and their heads were all golden, but it was a tiny elfling that caught Elladan's eyes. He didn't think he had seen an elven child in a long, long time. The child seemed to be equally mesmerized by him and he smiled wide at the newcomer.

Elrond raised his hand and immediately the whole party of Noldorin elves came to a halt. Elrond came down from his horse as Thranduil also moved from where he was and both bowed, their hands in their hearts. Elladan observed one, then the other and was sure he could see the tension there. The only reason his father had ever mentioned that could suggest a motive was how Gil-Galad and Elrond had thought Oropher rushed into battle while the Greenwood elves thought they were betrayed by the Noldor. Those were - Elladan hoped - long forgotten. Being invited to their famed and hidden home surely meant Thranduil held no grudges as it was the first time they were ever formally invited to visit.

'This is Ithilcalad, my wife and the real ruler of this realm.' Thranduil motioned to the beautiful and slim elf and raised his right, long arm in a gesture indicating she came to him. She bowed as did Celebrian. After smiling for a moment at Elrond and his children, she held Celebrian's arm and kindly invited her in.

'And these are Laeganor.' Thranduil motioned for a tall elf to move forwards. 'My oldest son.'

The elf seriously bowed. He had archer's shoulders and was clad in the green and brown colors of his people. He politely exchanged looks acknowledging Elrond and Elladan but his blue eyes - like his father and mother - kept turning back at Arwen. Elladan raised an eyebrow that others would say made him look like his father, and suspiciously looked at his younger, precious sister and he felt his stomach sink. So it begins. He always thought she was the most precious and beautiful elf of all females, but after her majority, it seemed many others thought so too. He would watch this Laeganor like a hawk, he thought.

'...And Legolas.' Thranduil finished but before he motioned for the child to come forth, Legolas seemed to think he was free to do as he pleased and he ran towards Elladan. The black-blue haired elf immediately knelt so he was eye level with the child.

'Hi! I am Legolas!' The elfling shouted, excited.

Arwen and his dark thoughts forgotten, Elladan smiled at the boy. His heart swelling at the joy and innocence he saw there. At the child's openness and charm.

'I am Elladan. Nice to meet you.'

'Did you come to learn how to shoot an arrow?' Legolas started to suck on his thumb, suddenly unsure of himself and looking up.

Elladan felt his insides melt. 'Yes! That's exactly why I came here for.' He laughed, it wasn't far from the truth.

Legolas' chubby hand grabbed his and he pulled at the visitor. All excited to have a grown elf all to himself. 'Then you came to the right place, I will be your teacher.'

Everyone laughed at that.

Elrond looked at them going away hurriedly and felt hope for the future. It had been many centuries that no child was born in Arda, and seeing this special one, full of light was a great sight for sore eyes. And heart.

He thought the time of the elves was coming to an end, but maybe there was still time.


End file.
